The display of information by means of one or more disks is known to those skilled in the art. One of the most frequent applications relates to the indication of the day and date, the display being provided by means of two disks which jump once per day. To achieve this jump, the movement is generally provided with a spring, which is set by the final gearing, and which is released at about midnight, thus causing the date and day to change to the next setting. It can also be driven initially with a slow movement provided by the gearing of the watch, and then with a jump created by a jumper-spring.
If the information changes more frequently than once per day, the mechanism becomes more complicated in its operation, since the energy available for each jump is considerably reduced. This problem can be resolved by driving the disks continuously, as proposed in CH 531742. This causes the figures to move slowly in an aperture. This makes it difficult to read the information, since several figures are visible for the same piece of information.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optimal drive for the disk or disks, even if they are large, without affecting the operation of the watch.